You make me Smile
by ImInCloud9
Summary: When the Gods want a sacrafice Percy and Annabeth have a tough decision to make. What happens when there pushed into the past? Will they ever see eachother again? PERCEBETH! T for swearing. I know summary sucks.


**Enjoy! :) Characters are 20. Every reveiw is apprectiated.**

**You make me **_Smile_

Perseus Jackson pulled me closer and trembled, pretending to be nervous. I laughed and said " Percy, stop!. " Suddenly his phone rang playing _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes singing-_ He picked up his phone. " Oh hey Rachel " he said making a face. Rachel had been going on and on about some art thing that was going on next week.

It was taking time away from me and Percy. Percy and I had hooked up after the war. We now lived together in a pretty nice apartment in upper Manhattan.

I was happy as can be. I returned back to the present were Percy was saying " Rach- no i'm busy- well, I _was_ going to spend a day with Annabeth- No i'm not busy right now- Look I gotta go. "

He pressed disconnect and sighed. " What now? " I questioned. " Rachel wants me over there to help move some sculptures.

We're still going rollar skating right? I asked. " Wouldn't miss it for the world " was his reply.

He pressed his lips lightly to mine just as my phone began to buzz in my pocket. Percy groaned before I said " it's Chiron. He needs us at camp immediatly. "

He dragged me out the door. I can't speak for Percy but my first thought was that Kronus had risen again. We drove all the way to camp in Percy's car. A black Prius.

When we pulled up Grover Underwood one of Percy's best friends ushered us inside the Big House. Chiron was waiting in one of the spinny chairs at the head of the conference table.

Also there were Thalia Grace, Connor and Travis Stoll, Nico Di' angelo, Silena Bauregaurd, Charlie Beckendorf, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Clarisse, and for some reason, Rachel.

Everyone stared as we sat down next to eachother, hand in hand. I felt like we were animals in a zoo.

Suddenly the noise of a blowhorn filled the air. We all burst out hysterical laughing until, Chiron put out his hand motioning us to stop. He cleared his throat and began. " Before I go into the important matter at hand, I want to welcome you all back to Camp. "

We cheered and Travis or Conner blew the blowhorn again. Chiron waited for us. He wrung his hands nervously. " After the war and after the death of Luke... " his voice trailed off and I stiffened.

He continued, " I had a meeting with the gods and goddesses, they think Lord Kronos will rise again unless we make some kind of sacrifice, preferably a demigod hero. "

We all froze, tension was thick in the air. Chiron raised his sad eyes " any takers? " I was just about to put my head on Percy's shoulder when he stood up brave and tall and said " I'll do it."

I was shocked. How could Perseus Jackson risk his life to Kronos, just to prevent another war? I stood up and said " can you explain a little more? " before sitting back down.

" One person in this room will go to a world they do not want to go back to. When they find the true meaning of the quest they'll return. And assuming the circumstances, are still alive. "  
No one was too fond of that idea.

Percy stood his ground. " Percy? " Chiron said and Percy stepped forward. I sighed not regretting this " Chiron I'm going with him " I stated clearly.

The campers stared. Chiron cleared his throat. " Only one camper Miss Chase " he said. " You will both have to choose on your own time, I will be expecting your awnser by tommorow. "

We all sat in silence. Connor and Travis fidgety as they were, shouted for everyone to go outside and enjoy the sunshine, clearing the tension.

Everyone obliged and soon you could see 15 kids running and shouting, smiling with no worries.

" Annabeth? " said Percy looking intensely into my eyes. I took his hand and walked out the door towards what I hoped was the sun.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night me and Percy were on the dock at the Camp Half-Blood beach. " Percy is this the end of... us? " I whispered.

Percy stared out across the water as if this was a question he needed to seriously consider before awnsering.

After a while he took my hand and said " Annabeth were forever and ever and ever. "

At first I had no idea what he'd just said ( and i'm a daughter of Athena! ), then I got a clue and fell into Percy's warm embrace.

" Percy " I said fingering the necklace he'd given me when we were sixteen. " Yes? " said his beautiful eyes looking into mine.

" I'm going to the future " I said finally. I had given this some serious thought. I looked up at Percy.

At what seemed like 10 minutes ( probably because of my ADHD ) he said " Annabeth i'm not loosing you " he said this tightly like it hurt just to say the words.

I snuggled deeper into his chest. He stood up, holding out his hand. I took it and immediatly I was whirled close to him.

" Percy what are you- " I said. He took out his ipod. " Lets talk about this tommorow " he said softly, pulling me closer.

He tucked a headphone into my ear and immediatly my eyes shone with tears when I heard the song.

_" ...You make me smile like the sun_

_fall out of bed_

_sing like a bird_

_dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record_

_crazy on a sunday night_

_you make me dance like a fool_

_forget how to breathe_

_shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_just the thought of you_

_can drive me wild_

_ooh you make me smile..."_

**All of you Percebeth fans are probably screaming. That little song was from Smile by Uncle Kracker.**

**Who do YOU think is going? Percy? Annabeth? OC?**

**Thanks soo much for reading!**

**~ ImInCloud9**


End file.
